Anything for Beth
by Bravest Warriors
Summary: Chris x Beth! not much maturity though! Set directly after season 2 episode 2: Robo-Chris and follows an alternate timeline where the aeon worm episodes do not exist.
1. Chapter 1: thoughts

"Friends have boundary's Danny, when someone your friend there's a line that should never be crossed"

"Well I mean Never say Never"

Those words were rattling around inside my head. That moment she looked at me, I felt, well kinda strange actually. I didn't think Beth knew but obviously the guys couldn't keep their traps shut. I didn't sleep that night. I couldn't stop thinking about her. The girl of my dreams, within reaching distance but yet so far away. I could never work up the courage to ask her out. I had always liked her but not like this. It was only recently that I had become infatuated with her, She was the perfect in every way but she never really understood my actions. She probably thought I'm being sweet , but I've tried everything I can to get her to like me without directly asking her out. I don't know why I even bother it's never going to happen, she probably liked Danny. I'm jealous of Danny but not because of Robo-Chris, but because Danny could dance and he is open about his feelings. I'm just a shy, stupid fool in love and I don't even know why! She's just... just, I cant explain how much I love her. Oh god here comes the tears. I cant even control my feelings properly.

That night I got 1 hours sleep.

Not good.

I got up out of bed and made sure my hair was good, Beth said she liked how it went "SPOOSH!" whether that was true or just to put romance in the air for Chamsy and Kilrok I would do anything for her. I then ran to the kitchen, Catbug was making pancakes. Beth's favourite I thought, other than Double Dolphin Smacks with Seahorse Dreams. Obviously. I remember when I bought her those vividly, I was going to... um... I guess going to confess my feelings to her. The only time I could get myself to tell her, but I got cut off by Beth. I didn't mind much though, It was Beth and she probably had no idea I was going to tell her something important. I just wished I could tell her... somehow.

"So Catbug how long till the pancakes are ready?" I asked "10 um..." "Minutes" Wallow completed his sentence. "Where's Beth?" I asked worried "I think she's still sleeping" Wallow said "That's strange she is usually up at sunrise" I replied "Maybe it's because she was awake all night" Danny mumbled "what?" I replied. "I... I'm gonna go check on her, and make sure Danny doesn't eat all the pancakes" "don't worry Chris ill eat yours for you!" Danny shouted with a smirk on his face as I left the room.

Classic Danny.

I arrived at her door. "Beth are you okay? I heard you were awake all night" "Beth are you in there?" "Beth! Your really starting to worry me now" Danny and Wallow were peeking round the corner down the end of the hall. Beth's door was shaking, I was confused. What was happening? The door flew out into the hallway, from down the hallway I hear someone say "Woah did you see that?" I turn my head to see Danny and Wallow ducking behind the corner "I see you there!" I shout, I then hear running.

I calm myself and I step in, Beth is on her bed face in her pillow sobbing. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to blow off the door! Look I'll fix it myself" I sit down next to her and she rolls onto her side. I see tears in her eyes "what's wrong?" I ask "It's nothing" said Beth snivelling "Oh come on you can tell me anything" I replied. She sits up then She hugs me tightly. I am taken aback by this but I pat her back. "It's okay" I reassure her. She lets go and wipes the tears from her eyes "I'll tell you tonight she whispered to me" as she hears a voice from outside the door. I send my bees after them. Tonight is movie night I think to myself, the guys are out of the hideout and me and Beth will be alone. I'm shaking as I walk back to my room, "what does she want to tell me?" I sit in my room collecting my thoughts for a while before going back to the kitchen. Damnit I forgot about the pancakes.

NEXT CHAPTER WHAT DOES BETH WANT TO TELL CHRIS? CHAPTER 2: FEELINGS


	2. Chapter 2: feelings

I slip back into my night clothes and head towards the living room. I hear some snickering from behind, I turn around to see Danny and Wallow following me "hey! I thought you guys were supposed to be out of the hideout" "we are" said Danny "so leave then, please" I asked politely "Fine, Fine, we'll leave" I watched them walk out the door. I carried on to the living room where I noticed Beth hadn't arrived yet. I sat down on the sofa, my heart pounding. This could go two ways, and I fear the worst.

15 minutes pass

I'm getting worried now, is she even coming, did she ditch me? I'm getting ahead of myself now. Calm Chris Calm. Beth walks in and sits down next to me. "so, what should we watch" I ask "Don't you want to hear what I was going to tell you?" asks Beth "of course I do" I reply. She leans in close and whispers the three words that I have been dying to hear. She moves back and cuddles up to me. My brain and heart are racing, this was so sudden. We choose to watch a movie about when snorlbo's attack neo-mars. Around halfway through the movie I could tell she was asleep, so I sat there Beth cuddled up to me. I eventually fell asleep too. I woke up after Beth, She looked up at me and asked what time it was it looked about 10 minutes before sunrise. Damn. The guys would have been back ages ago. I heard footsteps from the hallway. I told Beth to hurry and get out of the room before they got here. She agreed and we hurried out of the room to our bedrooms. I saw Danny walk into the kitchen and as I was entering my room I heard Danny say "Hey where did you two go". Damnit, Danny and Wallow must have seen us on the sofa.

I notice that On my bed is a note from Wallow saying to ignore Danny, he's just happy for you two. Although Wallow looked tough on the outside he was very soft on the inside much like impossibear. It's not like we are dating it was just to get it off our chests, right? STOP, believe in yourself Chris, grrrrr. Does she want me to ask her out now? It feels so good but yet so bad. I'm in my room with my head in my hands, if I'd have known I would asked her out ages ago. But wouldn't it be awkward? She's been my best friend for over 10 years. It's now or never Chris. Okay, breathe, breathe. I get up of my bed and go to the kitchen and I find Danny and Wallow in there, but not Beth. Must be in her room. but as I walk away from the kitchen door Danny shouts "hey get Beth Catbugs making pancakes and peanut butter squares, and I wont eat them all!" I just leave without a word. Now is the time. I walk towards Beth's room but I stop halfway to question myself again. Nope I'm doing it nothing can stop me now.

I look around double checking I'm not being followed By Danny and Wallow. Alone. Good.

I knock on Beth's door. "one second" says Beth. I'm so nervous. She opens the door. "So... uh Beth... I... I was wondering if... if maybe you wanted to... like you know... um... oh god, maybe go out with me?" She just stands there. I hang my head "I'm sorry it was stupid, our friendship will be awkward now" I turn to walk away but I am stopped by Beth "it wont be awkward" "why not?" "because its a yes" said Beth "really?" I'm jumping for joy by this point "oh and also Catbugs making pancakes and peanut butter squares" I tell her "but Chris" "Yes" I reply "can we keep this a secret from the guys?"she asks "of course, anything for you". We walk to the kitchen and sit down. We hold hands under the table "I see that" says Danny as he brings the food over, me and Beth looked at each other. We let go. "come on you two, it's not like we don't know" says Danny "Danny, come on man leave them alone" says Wallow "fine, fine". We eat breakfast and return to our rooms. Whilst I lie on my bed I hear a knock"come in" I say. it's Danny. "is it real dude?" "is what real" I reply "you and Beth" says Danny "no" I insist "oh come on, I saw you holding hands, you didn't even have your gloves on" "no Danny it is not real, we are not going out" "what about what happened on the sofa last night?" says Danny "she fell asleep next to me and leant over" I reply "okay Chris, I'm sorry ". he could tell I was lying. but I kept my promise.


	3. Chapter 3: truth (cant think of a title)

Beth isn't very good at keeping secrets. That's okay I wont tell her then, ha ha. No I'd tell her anything, well I will now. Yesterday I would never have said anything like I would now. I feel like I forced this somehow with the emotion lord and all. She says she knew all along and she felt the same, we just never knew how to say it. And I thought it was all going my way at the Memory Donk convention. That would explain why she kissed me. She had lost some of her memories but not all, so somewhere in there she loved me. I guess. But seriously though, no one has ever really liked me as much as her. I need to ask her a few questions.

I walk to the living room. "Hey Beth?" "Yes Chris" "How long did you know?""Know what?" "That I liked you Beth" "About 2 years, why?" "I feel like such an idiot" "There's no reason to feel like that, the guys told me way after I liked you" "the guys told you!" "of course they did, its not like I didn't know anyway" "Why didn't you tell me?" I rub my face, ow, gloves Chris. "Because I didn't know how to say it and I didn't want it to end up bad, Chris, you know I really love you right?""I love you so much Beth". "Hey you want to go hang out" "That'd be nice". We spend the rest of the night in my room talking. Time passes and some awesome things happen...

Knock Knock. "Go away" I say. Beth was on my lap and we were frenching. "This is important you two". Me and Beth finish up. I open the door "yes, Danny", He can see my lips were slightly sore "I just, wanted to, ahem, actually I forgot" "oh did you, Danny?" Beth walks up beside me. "I... I think ill just, go" Danny turns and walks away. "Should we follow him?" I ask "Probably best". Danny looks around to check nobody's watching, then he steps into the Holo-John. "Load program, Plum". Me and Beth go up to the door and check the program name "Plum?" Beth asks "Danny has a thing for plum" "I know that, Chris, but why make a program about her?", I give her the; really? Look. "Oh that's nasty" Beth says "Yep, I think we better leave". "Goodnight Beth" "Goodnight Chris"

That night I got loads of sleep. I even overslept, which I never do.

Beth knocks "Chris you awake?" "Yep yep, I'm... awake" I sit up and rub my eyes "Can I come in?" She asks "Sure, you can come in whenever you want now" the door slides open and Beth leans against the doorway "This is the best you've ever slept" "Uh, thanks" I smile at Beth. God I love her so much. She's so beautiful. She waits outside for me to get changed. "I'm coming" we start walking towards the living room. "how are you Chris?" "I'm good, you?" "Great thanks". There was nobody in the living room or the kitchen "Where are the guys?" "They're on a mission" "Without me!?" "you were sleeping so they said it was okay" "what if they're in danger?" "its nothing tough just some more 'hardcore' hill midgets"

"okay". I couldn't think of anything to do. "Beth, how long till they're back?" "knowing them probably about 6 hours".

Time passes, very slowly.


	4. Chapter 4: Sacrifice (ooh ominous)

6 months later we were at sagitarius 9, on another mission. "how are vital systems Danny?" "all ok over here!" "Beth how are boosters doing" "15% damage" "Wallow, how are the portals holding" "highly unstable Chris, we need to evacuate the planet as soon as possible" "Sagitarians, move it, we haven't got long" All I can see on the screen is a huge line of them stretching as far as the camera can see. "Wallow we need to open more portals" I shout "we haven't got enough power" "Danny re-route all power to the portals" Says Beth "Beth, we cant do that, we'll be sitting ducks for the implosion, also someone needs to stay on the bridge" "I'll stay, Chris, Danny, Wallow get to the pod" "no Beth!" "Now!" "Beth you cant do that!" says Wallow shocked "We cant save everyone Beth" says Danny "WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!" I shout "GO NOW, BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!" she runs up to me and hugs me tight, we share a passionate kiss. She lets go and runs back to her chair. Danny stops me from going after her "Chris, there's nothing we can do, I'm sorry" He says to me softly. We climb into the escape pod. I'm stumbling around, Wallow helps me into the pod. "Okay, sealing doors, priming thrusters, preparing for ejection" Danny knew a lot about that kinda stuff he was also a great engineer. "and launch!" We shoot away from the side of the ship. I run to the back window of the small pod, I press my hand up against the glass "Beth..." I slide down the door and place my head in my hands "It's all my fault" "don't say that Chris, it was Beth's choice" "She will be missed dearly" Danny comes over to comfort me. "It's okay buddy" Danny sits down next to me "It's gonna be alright Chris" Wallow assures me. I sob softly into Danny's shoulder. Danny and Wallow start to tear up. "Oh god, damnit now I'm crying" Wallow gets down onto the floor and wraps his arms around both of us "I just want you guys to know your my best friends and I'm so glad your here, I just wish Beth was too..." I say. I look up at the guys and I start to feel Barfy, my face starts going green "BUCKET, WALLLOW!" shouts Danny. He hands him the bucket and Danny places it in front of me. I throw up. Lots. The next hour, I spent thinking, thinking about what to do now. The love of my life was gone and it felt like I had nothing to live for.

*WARNING, WARNING INCOMING DISTRESS CALL

Danny answers it. Beth appears on screen "BETH?" "Chri... I am sti... here bu..." "Beth? What's going on there? How did you survive?" asks Danny. The video feed keeps cutting out "Chri... he..." "He what Beth?" asks Wallow "Beth? Beth? You there? Damnit we lost the feed" he slams his hands down onto the control panel "we're going back" I say. "Okay, the ship should still be in working order if Beth's alive" Danny tells me. Wallow sets the navigation and Danny boosts the thrusters up by 20%, it doesn't sound like much but it halves our travel time. We rocket through empty space passing countless wonders, but I don't care, all I can think about is Beth right now.

We're coming for you Beth.


	5. Chapter 5: True Love

As we dock, I wait anxiously at the door. I need to see Beth's face again. To feel the love and joy of her company. To be together again. *Clink Crack Clunk! A great philosopher once said that true beauty cannot be seen or even heard, it must be felt with the heart. "okay we're docked now, its safe to go in" I slide open the door and step out. The ship is a mess, rubble everywhere, fatal toilet leaks. I hope Beth's still alive. We run up to the bridge. The door is stuck. Wallow uses his gloves to create a portal through the door. As we enter I cannot see Beth "Beth! Are you here?" I shout. No reply. "Beth?" ask Danny and Wallow. I hear groaning from beneath some metal beams and rubble "BETH! She's over here!" I shout to the guys. They run over and help me pull away the rubble. I pull her up and she grabs me, embracing me in her loving arms. She slides her hand down my chest and her other behind my head, I like this, alot. We make out, taking pauses in-between to speak "Bet... Don't eve... do tha... again..." "Oh Chri... I lov... you... so much..."

Later that day

That whole ordeal had made me think about how much I love Beth. I could never stand losing her. I couldn't go a month without seeing her again. Tonight I was going to surprise her. Show how much I loved her, by playing a song I wrote for her a year ago, before we were going out. I've practised it for months but never knew the right time to play it. Now was the time. I go and practise in my room for a few hours. By the time I'm finished it is 9pm. I walk to Beth's room and I knock. "who is it?" "um Chris" "come on in" the door slides open "hi Chris how are you?" she is sitting on her bed "I'm good, but... there's something I need to say" I take my ukulele out from behind my back.

*Play Crystal Beth from Bravest Warriors Soundtrack Vol.1 listen on cartoonhangover on youtube and when finished listening please carry on reading.

"Wow Chris that was... Beautiful, and you did it all for me?" "After today, I realised I can't live without you, and I needed to show you how much I really do love you" she stands up and runs over to me jumping onto me and making me spin. I drop my ukulele and gaze into her beautiful eyes, glistening in the dim light of the evening sunset. All I can see is her face. And its all I ever want to see. I could stay here forever. Alas life must go on, so we break away and she lies on her bed. She motions for me to lie next to her. I slowly sit down and swing my legs up onto the bed. Beth grabs her remote control and creates a live projection of the stars onto the ceiling above her bed, she then turns off the lights. "the stars sure are beautiful tonight, Chris, wouldn't you say?" "Yeah they sure are, but not as beautiful as you" "oh, stop it you" she gives me a playful knock on the arm. She then cuddles up to me. She is god damn beautiful and I know I've said that a million times but she really is. We lay there for an hour, when suddenly I realise it is way past the usual time I go sleep. But I do not mind, because the time was spent well, with my best friend and love of my life. I go to get up when Beth asks me if I'll stay. Sure I tell her, why not? It's not long before she is asleep and I to am sleepy . I spent the night in-between the sheets with Beth and we are asleep until the late AM. When I wake up, Beth is not there but I can hear her shower running. I sit and wait. She can take all the time she wants.


	6. Chapter 6: True love (part 2)

*note; this will be the only chapter with POV switches. Unless you guys like it. Certainly means I can pump out chapters quicker. also this chapters more mature. so warning. obviously.

Chris

Beth opens the door and walks out. "oh Chris, I didn't realise you were awake yet" "I don't remember you getting up" I ask "you slept really heavily, couldn't wake you, so I figured I'd get busy" "Get busy?" I raise my eyebrows at her "no, not like that" She Blushes. I walk into the toilet. "be back in a bit". When I'm done Beth is dressed. "I'm going to go get changed Beth" "okay ill wait outside for you". I enter my room and get out my clothes. And start putting them on.

Beth

Damn, I wish I could see through walls. I try pressing my face up to the wall, Nothing. Next I try the door, It slides open. I jump back. "Beth?" "yeah?" "what were you doing..." "just, checking if the door was you know, face proof and what not" "oookay". wow great excuse Beth, that was stupid of me. Now Chris is going to think I'm trying to get a peek of his, sweet... sweet Bod. "Beth you okay?" I snap out of my daydream "hmm what?" "you were staring at me, not moving"

Chris

This is awkward. I didn't realise Beth was like that. Was I being too mellow. Does she need more loving? "You want to go for a walk or something?" "that would be nice Chris" As we walk along her head rests against my shoulder whilst we hold hands.

Beth

Chris was always deep. He knows how to make me feel better when I'm sick or feel happy when I'm sad and nothing can compare to how much he loves me. But recently I've noticed him not being as cheerful as usual, not being very confident. "Chris?" "yeah?" "you don't seem like your usual self" "what do you mean?" "you don't seem as happy" "what, why not" he smiles at me. We arrive back at the hideout and sit on the grass. "Beth the reason I'm not as happy as usual, is because... I don't feel like I'm good enough for you, that I don't deserve you" "what why not, your amazing, your all I could ever want"

Later that Night

Chris

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I jolt up in my bed. Beth! I jump out of bed and run down the hall in only my boxers and shirt. What could be happening?

Beth

"no please! Don't do this!" *Slash* I'm cut open. Chris comes running up and kills the creature "BETH!?" he falls onto his knees crying over my body.

"BETH, BETH?" I open my eyes, Chris is leaning over me. I launch my self up at him grabbing him tightly. This makes him fall over on top of me. "Beth what was happe..." I make out with him. He stops looking so surprised and leans in more. I grab the bottom of his shirt and start to lift it off. We smooch harder. I take off his shirt and grab his face pressing it against mine. I slide my hand down to his crotch, he is startled but carries on smooching. Chris takes off my glasses and I press my other hand against his chest. I want him so bad. Chris pulls my shorts down a bit. He presses his body up against mine. "Beth we heard screaming so we came as fast as we coul... oh..." Danny backs out the door. The moment was ruined. We stop. And Chris pulls his face away. We sit up. Chris rubs his neck "um that was... nice". I blush "sorry about that, it just kinda came over me" I'm breathing heavily.

*I'm not promising anything but I don't think I'll make the romance go any further. I want to keep it within what is possible in the show. and the big S is not.

Beth

"You wanna tell me why you were screaming?" I feel bad now. "I, had a nightmare" "what happened in it that made you scream?" he asks "on a mission I was attacked. when you tried to save me it was too late... seeing your face, it looked like the life had been sucked out of it. the only emotion I could see was sadness, you were so distraught. I don't want that to happen" "I wont let it happen, Beth I will do anything to protect you" "sorry about that, I just love you so much" "I didn't mind all that much..." "you two done in there?" Danny calls in. we both blush "go away Danny" "okey dokey then"

Chris

Beth lies down on her side and I lie down next to her. I stroke her beautiful, silky smooth, Black hair. it smells good too. Beth giggles "What" I ask "your playing with my hair" "yeah" "I like it, it feels nice" I then run my fingers through the back of her hair from top to bottom. she smiles and relaxes. I switch off the table lamp and go to sleep next to Beth. she makes me feel good like no one else can. "Goodnight Beth" no reply. asleep already. goodnight my beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7: awkward

*Back to Chris POV for this chapter

3 days later

The next few days were very awkward for me and Beth. Danny kept giving me looks. We found it hard to talk to each other. But we both knew that we'd overcome the awkwardness somehow. We'd occasionally initiate a conversation but not often, it was usually Danny who got us to talk. "So you guys got any plans?" Danny asks us, I look at Beth and she looks at me "no I don't think we do Danny" "that's cool I was thinking maybe we could all go out for some bowling?" "That'd be nice" says Beth. "Chris can I talk to you for a sec?" Danny leads me out of the room "Chris, we have got to fix this!" "Fix what?" I ask him "you two barely ever talk to each other, did you split up?" "No, it's because of what happened the other night" "what?" "it just doesn't feel right, you know growing up with her. When I look at her I see my love but also my childhood best friend, and I don't think I can give her what she wants" "oh, I see. But I am still going to try my god damn hardest to make sure you two are happy together, because man it breaks my heart to see you two so far apart"

Later after bowling

We are all walking back into the hideout "So, uh Beth it was, nice to do something. Together" "Yes it was, fun" We both look at each other "so, uh, night Beth" I enter my room "Shutup" "What?" I ask "I said shutup and Kiss me!" she runs up to me and I grab her. She pushes me onto the bed and climbs on top of me "Beth!" "Don't you like me Chris?" "Of course I do" "go on then!" "Beth no, it doesn't feel right" She stops but stays over me "Your right, it's not right" "Beth, look I'm sorry. But all I can think about when I look at you is our childhood and it makes me feel bad to be doing stuff like this. And I know it's what you want, but it's not as easy for me to feel the same way" "I know Chris I know, it's just instinct when I see the hottie im going out with" I blush "I wouldn't say hottie" She lies down on top of me. "Uh Beth?" "Shhhhh" she tells me. Before I know it I'm asleep. The next morning I open my eyes to see Beth looking in the mirror and trying on some clothes "Do you think this suits me Chris?" "What?" I say as I struggle to open my eyes "Yeah it looks grea... AHH" "What?" she asks as she turns around "Where are my clothes?" "I'm wearing them you dingbat" "Why?" "What? I left you in your boxers!" "But why are you wearing my clothes?" "got bored waiting for you" "So you took my clothes and tried them on?" "yes, that's why I'm wearing them. So do think I could pull it off?" "you managed to pull them off my body" She laughs as I look on in disbelief "okay, if that's what you want to do, go ahead and take off my clothes whenever you want" "really?" She asks "of course not" "what about in the hideout?" "if Wallow and Danny aren't in, sure" She comes and sits next to me as I sit up "Chris, what happened to what it used to be like?" "what do you mean?" I ask her "I mean since the nightmare" "you know, uh really that's a huge grey area" "go on tell me" "you'll probably laugh" "I promise I wont" "Okay. I don't feel like I am sexually inadequate, Pleasing. I hate my body and I think it is awful" "I wouldn't say so" She runs her warm soft fingers over my cold chest, this makes me shiver joyfully "you like that don't you?" "a little" She wraps her arms around my shirtless body and cuddles up to me "So uh, Beth, can I have my clothes back now please "not yet, just a little longer" I both love and hate moments like these. It makes me feel good, but bad at the same time, It feels like I'm not one she should be cuddling. "now you can have your clothes back" as she tightens then loosens her grip. I throw off the sheet and sit up to put my clothes on. Beth stands up and go's to exit the room but stands in the doorway staring. I tilt my head at her trying to figure out what she's looking at "sorry if I take a while to get ready" I say "you can take all the time you want..." Beth keeps doing that. Giving me subtle hints, like I didn't already know. I can tell she wants me, but I think we should keep it slow.


	8. Chapter 8: insertchapternamehere

*Definition of Platonic: INTIMATE and AFFECTIONATE but not too SEXUAL.

"Hey Beth?" "hmm?" "about our relationship" "what about it?" "I think maybe we should keep it, more platonic?" "I understand Chris, sure we can tone it down" "Thanks Beth" "No problem, but what about the clothes thing?" "sure, I guess". And here I am now. Watching a movie in only my shorts, Great. At least the heating is on. I don't see how that's fair, I have to take my shirt off and Beth gets to keep hers on. Well not that I necessarily want her to, but I do. Sure a bit of upper body nudity is alright here and there but no biz. None of it. "so when do you want me to put my shirt back on?" "soon, but what about if I did this?" She takes off her jacket. "doesn't make me any warmer" "how about this?" She slides closer to me and hugs me tight, placing her head on my shoulder "that makes me warmer". For me and Beth the next few days were on and off, with our clothes! But no sexual interactions occurred and that's how I like it, love that doesn't need much physical expression. It's not what Beth wanted but she knew how hard it was for me.

Everything was fine for the moment. I went into the Holojohn. Danny followed me there, Bit creepy, and he checked what program I was going to launch. It was nothing bad just a log cabin room with an open fire and some TV. But Danny obviously got the wrong idea as I aptly named it my happy place. Great name. Definitely wouldn't sound bad out of context. Beth comes in, I pull up my pants as fast as possible before she sees. She notices me and inspects the room looking everywhere, no idea what for. And then she just leaves. Strange. I finish up and run out.

Beth

Chris Catches up and asks me what I was looking for "oh its nothing just needed to, check something" "what did you need to check?" he asks "it doesn't matter" "okay, what doesn't matter?" "what do you think Chris?" "Beth I told you I'm not like that" "I know, I know. But I wish you were" "look Beth, I love you with all my heart but we can't let this little indifference tear us apart "your right and I know your right, but Chris we're 16 and stupid, we cant stay this way for ever" "Beth we are way more than friends now but I'm going to be brutally honest with you, I don't think it's right to have sex with your best friend and I think maybe we need some space" I stand there frozen shocked, Chris runs off sobbing. "wha... what?..." Danny runs up to me "Beth what happened? I saw Chris run away crying!" I say nothing still looking at the place Chris was standing "Beth?" I burst out crying.

I open my eyes and I see Chris sat In the corner "Chris!?" he looks up "ah your awake!" "what are you doing here?" "what do you mean?" "you dumped me!" "when did I do this?" "in my drea... oh yeah that makes sense" "so anyway I was wondering if after you eat something and get ready if you wanted to go and do something?" "I was thinking maybe a day in?" "its 5 pm" "what?" "you were asleep for along time" "oh okay, how long have you been there?" "all day" "really?" "yes" "why?" "well I'm your boyfriend" "Chris, how about we watch a movie?" "clothes on?" "sure"

Chris

A movie, with clothes on! I turn around and look at the wall whilst waiting for Beth to get changed. "done, I'm just going to go fix my hair" "okay" I reply "Beth, just what exactly happened in that dream?" "Oh, its nothing" "okay if you are sure it doesn't matter anymore?" "sure" "okay, ill go get some food for us" "okay, Chris" as I walk towards the kitchen I see Wallow "hey Chris, Beth awake yet?" "yeah she's up now, hey Wallow? If you and Danny have any spare time I was hoping if you could help me plans Beth's birthday?" "sure, I'll ask Danny" "Thanks, see ya" Popcorn, Hotdogs and soda, They are the best for movies.


	9. Authors note (contact and thankyou's)

Thanks for the views (page 1 has 69 visitors lol) and I wanted to say thanks to the anonymous reviewer who along with katt have kept me doing this fanfiction, and your support means the world to me. for anyone wondering my email is hardcorepeargaming im always free to have a chat (UK TIMEZONE SORRY) if you live in America you are 7 hours behind me. 10:00 am AMERICAN TIME is 5:00 pm UK TIME. I am free from UK TIME; 4:00 to 10:00 on weekdays but on Fridays and Saturdays I am available UK TIME; 7:30 to 1:00 am. I AM A LONER.


	10. Chapter 9: UPDATES (not a real chapter)

UPDATE 8th JANUARY 2015

Hey guys sorry for the hiatus but I should be back into the swing of things soon so keep checking for any updates. im thinking of not uploading for a while so I can get many chapters done and upload them without the pressure of writing them and uploading them right away.

I also need some pointers as to which way you guys would like me to go with this fic. do you want me to keep it exactly how it is or change a few things? such as; do you like the perspective switching or not, would you like single chapters every week or wait 2 weeks and have 4 chapters? stuff like that. PM me or leave a review (USERS WITH NO ACCOUNT)

also tell me any other things you would like to see in the story as it progresses.

Thanks so much for the reads, reviews, follows, and favourites it means the world to me! see ya later!


End file.
